


Soundtrack

by TheOtherWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-19
Updated: 2012-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:40:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOtherWinchester/pseuds/TheOtherWinchester
Summary: I don't know how to summarize it. It's a drabble about how Sam thinks of Dean's voice.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester





	Soundtrack

Dean’s voice was the soundtrack to Sam’s life. Those years of sharing rooms and the backseat of the Impala would’ve been empty without Dean singing along to the same songs over and over again. Those orders barked at Sam while in battle against a tulpa or a vengeful spirit. The low volume lullabies that Dean used to hum to get Sam to calm down during storms.... Yes, his soundtrack was scratched in places and a little outdated, but in all honesty, Sam wouldn’t have it any other way. Because it was always Dean’s voice that was playing in the background.

**Author's Note:**

> It was probably inspired by "Thunder" by Boys Like Girls, but I honestly can't remember anymore, it's been a minute.


End file.
